Dawn
by Doveheart
Summary: BRAND NEW STORY! My friend thinks that I wont be able to keep up. I BEG TO DIFFER! This I think is my greatest story I have ever written! XD Please comment and All the Watermelons in the world shall be yours!


Dawn

Dawn

Chapter 1

Wow

By Doveheart

The circus is really cool, you've been there when you where little right? If you haven't then you will go there some time in your life time. But there is no circus like The Dawn Magic Circus. I went there when I was five, words can't describe how insanely incredible it was!! Color, dancing, flips, everywhere you look something impossible was happening! That's why I joined, that's right; I'm one of those kids who ran away and joined the circus. I didn't have much to run away from though, orphans make quick decisions that they usually never regret. I sure didn't regret this! It was my best decision ever!

I had finally moved up to the top, after fifteen years today was my day to be the main dancer! I had been second dancer, which is still pretty big. I was still the main attraction, but now I would be the main roll! I would be doing a piece called "The Dawn" It was named after the circus, it are most important show piece and my personal favorite! I will be wearing a giant red golden dress completely made of silk. It flows over my body perfectly since it was made for me. I clutched my Star Locket, it was my most prized possession; like a lucky charm. It's said to be made of gold; it's a star with two white wings coming out of it, "I am the Dawn." I whispered. The last seen ended and the performers bowed. I put on my head-dress, it was mainly a golden veil with more white wings; it goes perfectly with my Star Locket. My best friend Amber ran back in, with her blue costume running in with her.

"You where great!" I whispered/shouted.

"Thanks!" she whispered/shouted back. She looked so cute! Her long chestnut hair with the purple dress. She called it a shirt with a really long skirt. It had a beautiful black flower design on it though those made her look like the shadow of all flowers in a sunset. She made it more like her by cutting a zigzag pattern on the bottom, it just made it so much cuter on her!

"You look amazing!" she gasped. Well, I don't mean to be shallow but I do! My dress flows over me like the ripples of the suns flares. It was layered perfectly, yet was so light when I jumped I looked like a dancing flame. A lot of the people that come watch me ask how I can do this in these high healed shoes.

"Break a leg!" she whispered, she turned back worried, "But not literally!" I chuckled and said,

"I know what you mean, don't worry!"

It was my time; I stood up on the top point of my golden sun.

Let The Dawn begin.

How could I be late?! I ran into The Dawn Magic Circus just in time to see The Dawn, preformed by Amy Rose. Where have I heard that name before? But this show is something you CAN'T MISS.

.

My stage was a circle and large flame's circled up around it. We barely use holograms here, this is real fire! I was in the middle of the stage on a metal sun that an astronomer could have mistaken it for the real thing! I was on a small point, 150 feet above the ground with no safety net! The fire went down to little flickers as I giggled with excitement as I began to spin and do flips, landing perfectly on one foot. I've been practicing this for months! Everything was going perfectly. Little stars pounced off of trampolines around me doing flips like me and sparkling. Here came the Second Dancer, I guess you could call her the Main Dancer to because me and Amber where so important here!

That's right; Amber _insisted _that she did two scenes! I would like to do that to, but you usually get to tired. Amber came in sparkling in her silver dress which she also personalized with yes, zigzagging the bottom. That's like her signature! The 'stars' at the bottom began to just plain spin while yellow trained canary birds where released, they spun around the stars. Amber came on a thin string about fifteen feet above me, giggling with joy while jumping and spinning. Drums and cheering could be heard in the room. Cue the comets as they ran around the stage in there blinding white costume! Amber was in the middle of the room; I threw off my head-dress and leaped up on to the string! Spinning so I could make it up that high, I landed on the almost invisible sting with clear precession. The crowed roared and I giggled happily. It was time for the grand finale!

Amber and I jumped over under one another, either flipping or spinning! What ever you can think of we did as we danced around one another. Finally I did a giant spring thirty feet up in the air, the crew was up there and quickly attached little hooks of invisible string to me. Only two, if they broke, I would fall down to my… Amber did the same, blocking me out. It was a solar eclipse! There was a non-accidental black out and all you could see where the comets and the stars dancing, the birds spinning, but most importantly; us. A white glow surrounding us like a pearl, we where floating dancers, representing the cooperation between the Sun and Moon. Amber stayed in front of me for a while longer; she blinked at me in the darkness and pushed of to the left. It was now my time to shine.

I did a dramatic pose as the lights abruptly came back on, the stars and comets dancing faster than before. The fire flared back to life but not so much that you couldn't see every last detail of the whole stage and all its glory! The lights shinning off of me, I was glistening everywhere making tiny light crystals all over the audience. They ooh, Ahhh, and cheered. I was smiling and laughing as I flipped and twirled letting the light soak in. Then WHAM! A giant almost blinding burst of light, I was the Dawn. Brining the light and pure joy to the world! Everything was revolving around me with amazement. Everything was almost in fast forward. The light, music, dancing! I unhooked myself and did five flips down and landed perfectly on my sun.

The crowed went insane! Cheering and whistling everywhere! My breathing was heavy; my chest felt like it was going to cave-in. But it didn't matter; the only thing that mattered was this perfect moment. I took my bow and the lights and their wonderful colors went away. I jumped off and hugged Amber in the darkness, we ran off the stage. Are manager Paul came to see us, Paul in all his buff and short black beard glory,

"You gals where awesome!" he shouted giving us his famous Paul hugs. "You really stole the show tonight." He said with his southern accent. "Now," he said with a pat on Amber's and my back, "go out there and greet your fans!" he shoved us through the double doors of Dawn there where cheering people everywhere! Shoving pieces of paper at my face and every thing else you can shove. I got autograph cramp and flopped down on my bed, totally beat. We had to call in security to get those guys out of there! But it was so worth it.

The show was incredible! Like nothing you've ever seen before! Everything was put together so perfectly, I ran to the double doors hoping to get a glance at the Sun again. I handed her a piece of paper, although I highly doubt she even looked at the person that handed it to her! Not that I could blame her, we where like paparazzi! I looked at the paper, it was signed, "Amy Rose." Amy Rose! I remember now! How could I not recognize her before?! "Amy!" I yelled after her, but the crowed was already chanting, "Amy! Amy! Amy!" And I was pushed away by security! Garr… Suddenly she came out! There was the sun!

I felt like a princesses sneaking out of her castle, but I really wanted to go get Ice Cream at Cold Stone! I told Amber I would bring her a "Death by Chocolate" And I would get a "Berry Berry Chocolate" WHOA! I froze and went into a defensive position. Did that shadow just move? "Hi." It said.

"Hi?" I asked back. HI? The shadow moved forward, I was about ready to scream until I realized it was Shadow! "Shadow!!" I gasped/shouted. I gave him a hug, and then I pulled back because I have no idea why I gave a hug. I blushed, but recovered quickly,

"Do you want to go get some ice cream?" I asked quickly, Amber was too tired to move and I didn't blame her for not coming. What was she thinking?! Doing two scenes in a row?! Plus it was really late. I wanted some company anyway. Shadow looked at me shocked for a little bit, shook his head and said,

"Sure." I have never noticed how velvet like Shadow's voice is! I like hearing it.

Shadow ended up getting just chocolate. I told him he was being too simple so he got sprinkles. We walked back and I was able to sneak Shadow into my room! I plopped Shadow down on my bed and we started talking. Amber walked in my room with her purple fuzzy pajamas, rubbing her eyes she asked, "Hey Amy."

"Yes?" I asked. Amber stopped rubbing her eyes and opened them to get a good look at me. Her eyes bulged as wide as the moon it's self, "Amy!" she asked shocked, "You never told me you where bringing a hot guy over! What's he doing in your bed? Are you guys doing anything naughty?" she asked with a strange look on her face that I can not describe.

"What?! NO!! Amber that's sick!" Amber looked Kinda disappointed and shrugged, then gasped,

"Darn it! Why aren't you in your pajamas to?! Then we could have been embarrassed together!" she ran out of the room and we stared on after her. I turned to Shadow,

"Guess I should get into my P.J.'s." I walked into my closet. Then I had a thought,

"And don't you come peeking in here or I'll mark you as a pervert!" He froze and I changed into my pink pajamas with my fuzzy pink slippers. I finished brushing my teeth just in time to hear Amber come through the door. I knew what she was thinking, I ran out. We looked at each other, then at Shadow and we both shouted in unison,

"PILLOW FIGHT!!" both of us charged at Shadow with the nearest pillow we could find. Shadows face was a mix surprise and challenge!! We stayed up almost all night whacking each other until my room looked like a scene from Swan Lake. We where EXAUSTED. I fell onto my bed, sleep soaking me like a sponge. All I dreamt about was Shadow.


End file.
